Mi NoChEU
by gavi23
Summary: -yo- tenia que pensar en mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, si el no estuviera metido en eso me iría sin pensarlo, si tan solo no tuviera esos problemas, por mas que me doliera en el alma no, no me iría con el- no sasuke te amo pero no puedo irme...


Titulo… mi noche…

Aclaraciones:

- dialogos-

Naruto no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes solo la trama de la historia que se hace sin fines de lucro solo con el fin de entretener un rato… xD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y aquí estoy de nuevo parada frente a mi casa en la banqueta con la esperanza de que el llegue de que me diga que estará conmigo en mis 15 años, y de nuevo no aparece no llego pero el día si y tengo que arreglarme, ¿ya mencione quien soy? , pues soy Sakura Haruno, tengo el cabello rosa si raro color de cabello pero es natural, ojos jades, mi piel es de tez blanca, estatura mediana, ¿que a quien espero? Pues a ese hombre de mi vida que tanto amo y amare pase lo que pase, Sasuke Uchiha si ese hombre perfecto, cabello negro con destellos azulados, ojos azabaches esos que me hipnotizan, piel nívea, alto, bueno no es tan perfecto como parece ser ya que esta metido con narcos razón por la cual no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo, dos años si dos años han pasado ya desde la ultima vez que lo vi, y aquí estoy en mi fiesta de 15 años y no puedo creerlo el, el ese hombre que tanto amo sasuke uchiha esta entrando por la puerta principal, viene hacia acá no puedo creerlo como lo extrañe, y no supe cuando estaba corriendo a su encuentro salte a sus brazos y el me recibió gustoso me abrazo como nunca y lo bese como añoraba sus labios.

-perdón por tardar tanto en llegar- me dijo sasuke de corrido y voltio la cara avergonzado ya que el no es de las personas que se disculpan muy a menudo.

-no te preocupes te hubiera esperado el tiempo que fuera necesario- le dije sonriendo y el me devolvió la sonrisa esa que solo estaba reservada para mi.

-bailamos? Mi bella princesa?- me dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-claro- y me arrastro ala pista de baile, lo note viéndome fijamente – te pasa algo?- le pregunte.

-no bueno si tengo que preguntarte algo- me dijo serio.

-de que se trata sasuke?- le dije sonriendo.

-vente conmigo, vamonos juntos, que dices?- me dijo sasuke serio creo que habla enserio y nose que decirle.

-yo- tenia que pensar en mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, si el no estuviera metido en eso me iría sin pensarlo, si tan solo no tuviera esos problemas, por mas que me doliera en el alma no, no me iría con el- no sasuke te amo pero no puedo irme y menos así- le dije soltando algunas lagrimas. Sasuke estaba callado, solo lo vi hacer una seña con la mano y en instantes mas de 15 hombres armados entraron sasuke me saco de hay entre gritos y jaloneos me subió a una camioneta negra que llevaban, el carro empezó a avanzar y le dije que me dejara ir que lo amaba pero que no podía irme con el, nose que tanto le dije y el no me hacia caso alguno. De pronto se empezaron a oír las sirenas de la policía y el carro aumentó la velocidad varia patrullas pedían que detuvieran el carro, de un momento a otros sentí que chocábamos contra algo todos bajaron del carro rápido, sasuke me jalo y me escondió aun lado de la camioneta mientras se empezaban a oír balazos y estaba asustada demasiado, pero ya no por mi sino por sasuke porque el también estaba disparando y ya dos balas habían estado cerca de darle, tenían como 15 minutos disparando y el tiempo séme hacia eterno, de repente vi como sasuke volteaba a verme y me sonreía y yo solo lloraba desconsolada mientras de su pecho salía sangre mucha sangre, sasuke cayo y yo lo jale con fuerza asta donde estaba yo y el me sonreía con tristeza yo lloraba desconsolada no quería perderlo no podía perderlo, un de repente vi como movía sus labios y le preste toda la atención que podía entre mi llanto.

-perdóname sakura enserio perdóname- me dijo sonriéndome con esas sonrisas llenas de ternura y amor que solo me dedicaba a mí que eran mi tesoro algo que solo yo podía ver- te amo y el hecho de volverme a alejar de ti me volvía loco- me dijo jadeando por su vida mientras mas y mas sangre salía de su pecho- soy un idiota por haber arriesgado así tu vida perdóname- me dijo y lo bese, lo bese con todo el amor que tenia para darle cuando me separe de el me sonrió de nuevo nose como sonreía si yo no hacia mas que llorar por el miedo ah perderlo- te amo- me dijo

-y yo te amo a ti y te perdono- le dije sonriendo entre mis llantos y lo volví a besar asta que sentí que el ya no me correspondía. Llore y llore como nunca esa noche no pudieron alejarme de su cuerpo estaba furiosa con todos cuando la policía quiso tocarme repele a su tacto ya que sabia que uno de ellos era el culpable de que el hombre que mas amaba ya no estuviera a mi lado. Aun recuerdo el tacto de sus labios con los míos y el saber que no podré besarlos de nuevo que ya no lo abrazare mas me vuelve loca es por eso que tome esta decisión ya no puedo hacer mas, mi vida sin el se acabo espero me comprendan pero aunque no lo hagan ya no importa, el era mi razón de vivir y sin el no hay mas para mi y espero encontrarlo a donde sea que haiga ido iré y si tengo que morir para verlo de nuevo así será….

Tome valor, escribí una nota a mis padres y amigos, tome las pastillas que habían en el tocador y me las tome todas y cada una, tendría que esperar todavía media hora talvez pero yo se que lo encontrare en donde sea que se encuentre porque nuestro amor no lo va a romper ni la muerte…..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

bueno psss… se acepta de todo!! Por favor dejen un review…. No les cuesta nada jeje bueno espero que les haiga gustado, este one-shot esta dedicado para mi amiga monsett que me inspiro a escribirlo espero le guste bueno bye….


End file.
